Fighting For Love
by iShipItLikeFedex
Summary: POST-MOVIE! A new game is plugged in at Litwak's arcade, and the new avatars are going to add even more drama to this already crazy arcade! Will someone fall in love? Will someone go Turbo? What's the mystery behind the two suspicious avatars? Find out in Fighting For Love!


**Hi everybody! I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I loved writing it!**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO ****peacesigngirl841 FOR ALLOWING THE USE OF HER OC!**

***Disclaimer: Neither Me nor ****peacesigngirl841** have ever owned Wreck-It Ralph in any way, shape, or form. We only own the OC's!*

* * *

**Prologue**

_The doors of the arcade swung open as a blond girl with glasses walked inside. As she looked for a game to play, one of them in particular caught her eye. She walked up to the game with spiked curiosity as the high-definition logo DANCE FIGHTER was spray-painted on to the screen. Thinking that it would be cool, she inserted her quarter as the game sprung to life._

**Chapter One**

Other gamers had gathered around the blond girl as she rapidly punched the buttons and moved the joystick, trying to move her avatar to the song "Poker Face". Her avatar was clad in a purple tank top, which was slightly covered by a white, short-sleeved, cropped leather jacket with black heart pockets. She also wore black booty shorts with white heart pockets that were tight against her hips as she moved to the beat.

"Beat this, Street-Rat!" she spat at her opponent as she performed a combo-move. A chorus of OOOOOHHHHH's echoed thought the arcade, attracting more patrons to watch the dance fight.

"I'll show you, City Brat!" the opponent retorted as she turned up the stereo. The opponent was clad in a black, spiked, cropped leather jacket that barely managed to cover her revealing red tank top. A black belt with a blue buckle wrapped around her waist accented her ripped black jeans as her legs moved faster and faster to the beat. But then, the other avatar did a series of combo-moves that managed to out-do her opponent.

The opponent knocked to the floor by the force of the other dancer's moves, fell into a trap door right under her feet. The patrons in the arcade cheered for the blond girl's victory as her avatar received a medal on the screen. Just then, Mr. Litwak announced that the arcade was closing for the evening. A series of groans filled air as everyone began making his or her way to the exit. When the last patron exited the arcade, Mr. Litwak locked up and exited himself.

-o0o-

"Okay, the coast is clear! The arcade is closed!" Yuni called out from Dance Dance Revolution. All of the games including Dance Fighter began to come alive and go about their business. Inside the new game, the avatars came to life, including the one who fell through the trap door. For beneath the trap door, is a small room with one chair and zero windows. A single light bulb hung from the ceiling, casting a light on the girl's pixie-cut, brunette hair. Her orange-streaked bangs cascaded on to her tear-streaked face as she felt something fall into her lap. It was a folded-up piece of paper with her name on it. Curiously, she unfolded the paper and read what was on it.

_Lorelei Forte,_

_You have been invited to attend the official BAD-ANON villains support group meeting tonight at 8PM._

_We will meet inside PAC-Man to discuss our lives as bad guys._

_We hope to see you there!_

_Sincerely,_

_Clyde: Bad Guy_

As soon as Lorelei finished the letter, she heard the door swing open to show two twin boys. The one wearing glasses approaches her and asks, "You alright Lorelei?" She simply nodded her head in response as she got up from where she was sitting and made her way to the exit.

As soon they got out of the depressing room, Lorelei began to walk towards the subway that would take her to Game Central Station. "Hey wait!" the other twin exclaimed rushing up to her, "Where are you going?" She hopped on to the subway train, but right before the doors closed, she replied:

"I have a meeting."

* * *

**Well what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Review and let me know!**


End file.
